Thundercats far longer than forever
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where Mum-Ra kidnaps Pumyra instead of betrayal and he has been knowing of the curse the spirits placed on her when she was little. She was born to a noble lion family but disappeared and was turned int a puma by the spirits a was found by a poor though it is weakening only a vow of true love can break it. Now can Lion-o's and Pumyra's love save the day?
1. Chapter 1

_An AU where Mum-Ra kidnaps Pumyra instead of betrayal and he has been knowing of the curse the spirits placed on her when she was little. She was born to a noble lion family but disappeared and was turned int a puma by the spirits a was found by a poor though it is weakening only a vow of true love can break it. Now can Lion-o's and Pumyra's love save the day?_

chapter 1

Lion-o was moping about Pumyra's kidnapping.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to save her." Tygra said.

"I sure hope so." Lion-o said.

Meanwhile Mum-Ra was doing his best to make Pumyra's life miserable. She kept a small piece of quartz Lion-o gave her before Mum-Ra took her it was her most prized possession. She didn't have her necklace it came off during the fight at Aviasta.

Pumyra was among a Berbil and a dog. "I hope I can return to Lion-o." Pumyra said.

 _If I could break this spell and be free, I'd run to him today, but some how I know he's on his way to me, Lion-o you and I were meant to be. Far longer than forever, I'll keep you in my heart, it's almost like you're here with me although we're far apart._ Pumyra sang.

 _Far longer than forever as constant as a star, I close my eyes and I am where you are._ Lion-o sang.

 _Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise we have an unshakable bond._ Pumyra sang.

 _Destined to last a lifetime and beyond! Far longer than forever._ Lion-o sang.

 _Far longer than forever._ Pumyra sang.

 _I swear that I'll be true._ Lion-o sang.

 _I swear that I'll be true._ Pumyra sang.

 _I made an everlasting vow to find a way to you..._ Pumyra and Lion-o sang.

 _Far longer than forever like no love ever known and with your love I'll never be alone._ Pumyra and Lion-o sang.

 _Far longer than forever._ Pumyra sang.

 _Much stronger than forever._ Lion-o sang.

 _And with your love I'll never be alone._ Pumyra sang.

Lion-o was hoping to find the girl who loved so much.

Pumyra was hoping Lion-o would find and help her break the curse.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Pumyra managed to meet up with Lion-o one night seeing her lion form. "This my true form Lion-o," she said.

"We got to tell everyone about this." Lion-o said.

"Wait when the moons leave I'll turn back into a puma and Mum-Ra will look for me." Pumyra said.

"Is there any way to break this curse?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, you must make an act of true love and promise to never stop loving me." Pumyra said.

"I can do that." Lion-o said.

"You have to prove it to the world." Pumyra said.

"I can do that I'll meet you tomorrow night in town and do it there." Lion-o and he went back told his friends everything.

Mum-Ra told there would be no moons tomorrow causing Pumyra to cry. "If Lion-o does this with wrong woman Pumyra will die. I know just what to do." Mum-Ra said he used his powered and turned one of the female lizards into Pumyra as a Lioness.

The next night "Pumyra" came into town and the real Pumrya was close behind.

Lion-o kissed the fake and decided to make announcement. "I promise to never stop loving this women with all my heart." Lion-o said.

"LION-O!" Pumyra said.

Lion-o found out this Pumyra was a fake. He went to find the real Pumyra.

Then Pumyra barely made it back. She was dying. She turned into her lioness form. Lion-o lifted her up. "Lion-o I feel so weak." she said.

"I made the vow for her." Lion-o said and he was angry.

Lion-o managed to fight Mum-Ra off and use the power the three stones they had collected and destroyed him.

Lion-o rushed over to Pumyra. "Pumyra I'm so sorry, I love you." he said.

Pumyra woke up and smiled at him. "I love you too and my name Lionette." she said.

"A beautiful name as beautiful as you." Lion-o said.

Then everyone celebrated and there was a big wedding for the couple. It was perfect.

"Lion-o will you love me till the day I die?" Lionette asked.

"Much longer than that Lionette for much longer." Lion-o said.

The two of them kissed under the moonlight.

The end.


End file.
